VoxssieujawniamAnihilację
Nie no kurwa, nie ujawniam bo jeszcze ktoś tu wejdzie i zaspoileruje. Prolog Dzień Anihilacji -5 Istota wcisnęła przycisk na klawiaturze i oczom przebywającego w gigantycznej sali legionu, na ogromnym ekranie, ukazał się ekran ładowania. Po kilku chwilach zaczęły się wyświetlać informacje, okraszone grafikami postaci: - Florex, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwy - Lodowy Książę, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Suvil, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwy - Komao, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: nieznany - Mugetsu, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: martwy - Navu, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: nieznany - Vox, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: aktywny - Mitux, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: aktywny - Eris, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwa - Rozpruwacz/Cyzelator/Koszmar/Rzeźnik/Śrubokręt/Z****, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: martwy - Arctica, poziom zagrożenia: niski, status: aktywna - Pheo, poziom zagrożenia: nieznany, status: nieznany - Huantonn, poziom zagrożenia: najwyższy, status: aktywny - Kader/Kedar, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: nieznany - Demed, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: aktywny - Renzan, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: aktywny - Krabbern, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: martwy - Raworb, poziom zagrożenia: niski, status: nikogotonieobchodzi - Rossin, poziom zagrożenia: wysoki, status: nieznany - Ksarel, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: aktywny - Taid Ryn, poziom zagrożenia: OMGW**UJ, status: nieznany - Cały Zakon Calignis, poziom zagrożenia: średni, status: aktywni Istota odwróciła się do zgromadzonego wojska i przemówiła: - Znacie swoje cele, niedługo zostaniecie wysłani do odpowiednich lokalizacji. Musicie zdławić opór we wszystkich światach. Ku chwale Gwiazdy. I mojej. - CIAMCIAMAŁYGA! - odkrzyknęli żołnierze, unosząc zaciśnięte pięści. - Rozejść się, Hioshu, pan zostanie. Oddział opuścił pomieszczenie, w którym została tylko istota okryta czarną szatą z kapturem zasłaniającym twarz i szczęśliwy zmartwychwstały zabójca Krabberna. - Wywiązałeś się ze swojego zadania, co bardzo mnie cieszy. Służyłeś mi wiernie przez eony. Należy ci się jakaś nagroda. Mów, czego żądasz. - Arctici - odpowiedział wojownik, oblizując usta. Istota w płaszczu przewróciła z zażenowaniem oczami i odprawiła sługę ręką. Hiosh wychodził przez ogromne drzwi, gdy usłyszał: - Otrzymasz ją, jeśli ponownie wrócisz pod przykrywkę. Jako nasz tajny agent. Hiosh nie odpowiedział i zaczął schodzić po schodach na główny dziedziniec kompleksu. W dole, oddziały przygotowywały się, sprawdzały broń, otwierały portale. Wojownik pomyślał, jak trudno było podszyć się pod swojego ciotowatego odpowiednika z tamtego upośledzonego wymiaru i żyć jego życiem oraz upozorować swoją śmierć podczas Starcia. Ale, cóż, dla Hiosha nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Krętacz dotarł wreszcie na sam dół i spojrzał na wznoszący się za jego plecami ogromniasty pałac. Nad budowlą, wysoko w górze, zamiast słońca, wisiała krwiście czerwona Czerwona Gwiazda. Niedługo taki kolor będzie dominował w światach, które zanihilują. A on tymczasem, ruszył do jednego z przejść międzywymiarowych. Miał zadanie. Dzień Anihilacji Mugetsu łapczywie chwytał powietrze, a ziemia była coraz bliżej. Toa Ognia wymachiwał rękami, nie wiedząc, skąd się tu wziął. Chociaż, miał mgliste wspomnienia, pełne krzyków i czerwieni. - Udało się go ściągnąć - mówiły głosy. - Gnąć. Nąć. - Pomimo obrażeń. Brażeń. Ażeń. - Musimy go naprawić. Prawić. Awić. - I odesłać. Słać. Ać. - Jest jedyną nadzieją. Dzieją. Eją. - Jeszcze tu wróci. Róci. Óci. - Nie możecie mówić normalnie? - warknął Toa Ognia do otaczających go dziwnych istot. Stwory tonęły w mroku. O dziwo, w czerwonym mroku. - Morda. Orda. Da. Muge dopiero teraz zauważył, że postacie grzebią w jego wnętrznościach. Przeraził się, jak podczas walki z Rozpruwaczem. Ale, co dziwne, nie czuł bólu. - Naprawimy. Wimy. Imy. A teraz spadał, otoczony czerwonym strumieniem energii. Krzyknął, zamykając oczy, gotując się na uderzenie. Które nie nastąpiło. Toa otworzył oczy i ujrzał zwykłą równinę, jakich wiele na Południowym Kontynencie. Wojownik wstał i dotarło do niego, że zniknęły wszystkie rany zadane przez Cyzelatora. Muge wstał, otrzepał się i zaczął gwizdać. Wtem, obok niego pojawił się wielki portal z którego wyskoczył... - JESTEM GIGANTYCZYM KRABEM PLUJĄCYM LASEREM Z RYJA Z OGONEM! - zabrzmiał krzyk stworzenia, na którego grzbiecie, na siodle, siedział... - ...Raworb? Co ty robisz na gigantycznym krabie plu-- - Mugetsu nie dokończył, bo gigantyczny krab plunął laserem z ryja, wprost w Toa Ognia. Wojownik cudem odskoczył , ale strumień energii trafił w jego rękę, niszcząc ją. Muge krzyknął, i wciąż w locie, posłał w Toa Piwa kulę ognia. Krabbern-dzilla odbiła ją ogonem i gotowała się do kolejnego lasera. Wtedy, otwarł się kolejny portal, z którego wyleciał inny Toa Ognia. Wbił się on prawym prostym w mordę potwora i laser zrykoszetował, spopielając trawę obok Mugetsu. Przybysz następnie chwycił monstrum za łeb i z krzykiem zaczął ciągnąć. Chwilę później, oderwana głowa stwora spadła na ziemię. Raworb zdołał zeskoczyć ze spadającego cielska, od razu posyłając w przybysza piwne strumienie. Nieznany Toa przemienił je w parę i doskoczył do Raworba. Nim ten zdołał zareagować, przybysz wbił rękę w jego pierś i szarpnął, wyrywając wojownikowi serce. Toa Piwa ledwo jęknął i upadł na trawę. Wybawca odrzucił trzymane serce i rozejrzał się. Podszedł do leżącego Muge, którego rany tryskała krew. - Przybyłeś z przyszłości? - zapytał Mugetsu, przypalając ranę. - Nie. Z Wymiaru Pożogi. Ale się spóźniłem. Anihilacja już tu jest. Dzień Anihilacji +12 - Nie przestają nadchodzić! - ryknął Archix, unicestwiając błyskawicami kilkunastu wrażych żołnierzy. Tak, wrażych. Stojący obok niego Zircon skinął głową i nakazał Rahkshi oczyszczenie prawego korytarza. W lewym pojawiły się Exo-Toa, które rozgromiły napastników. Za nimi pojawił się Tursent, z wyraźnie uszkodzonym pancerzem. - Ilu naszych zostało? - zapytał Maksimus, który wychynął ze ściany. Jakiej mocy użył? Nie wiem, ale na pewno mógł dzięki którejś wychynąć ze ściany. - Kilkunastu. Tu, na Destralu. Nie wiemy, co z tymi, którzy przebywali w swoich regionach. Pojawił się obok nich Medagal, akurat dzięki teleportacji. - Oczyściliśmy zachodnie skrzydło. Suris i Scaran poprowadzili na nich Entroksy i zdziesiątkowali ich siły. Gdybyśmy spodziewali się ataku, nie ponieślibyśmy takich strat. Wszyscy obecni Makuta usłyszeli w głowach głos Lewstona: ‘’- Na północy już prawie dotarli do murów Twierdzy. Nie utrzymamy się. Potrzebne ws-- AAAAAAAFLKFJDFHJSKS!’’ Zircon potarł czoło. - Mają z sobą Toa i Skakdi Żelaza. Mają broń, która może jednym strzałem zniszczyć zbroję i antidermis. Mają ogromną armię wszystkich ras. Jest niemożliwe, że pochodzą z tego wymiaru. Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Makuty, otaczające ich trupy wrogów zaczęły znikać, jeden po drugim. - Nie utrzymamy Destralu - warknął Tursent. - Teleportacja nic nie da, bo oni też nią dysponują. Rahkshi ich nie zatrzymają, jest ich za dużo. Exo-Toa, Entroksy, inne Rahi, nawet Toa Cienia. Wyspa upadnie. Zajęli wszystkie przyczółki na brzegach wyspy, już są w Twierdzy. Reszta Makuta jest unicestwiona lub uciekła. Jesteśmy osta-- - Nie. Yarmaroi pracuje przy Olmak, nie chce by wpadła w ręce wroga. - odezwał się Medagal. - Jedyne co możemy zrobić, to zabić tylu ilu się da a potem wysadzić wyspę w powietrze. - Zbierzmy wszystkie siły i teleportujmy się z nimi. Potem wysadzimy wyspę. - odezwał się Maksimus. - Sądzę, że to nie będzie możliwe, braciszkowie. - rozległo się obok nich. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli nowoprzybyłego. - Arthrox? Ale przecież... - Galvrax uwięził mnie w Obszarze Mroku. Strefie Cienia. Tej ciemnej **pie, w której trzymano tego wielkiego Visoraka. A wy nie zrobiliście nic. Więc przybyłem was zabić. - Wiesz, całe BoM upada, mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż twoja „zemsta, uuu”. - mruknął Archix. - Poza tym, ty jako jedyny nie jesteś antidermis, więc unicestwienie cię będzie łat-- Arthrox teleportował się za plecy Archixa i bez problemu wbił w nie dziwne ostrze. Archix krzyknął, a z jego oczu i ust zaczęło wydobywać się niebieskie światło. Potem po prostu implodował. - Moi nowi sojusznicy dali mi broń i nową moc. Nie zabijecie mnie. I mam wsparcie. Nagle, obok zdradzieckiego (wohoho) Makuty pojawiły się Rahkshi teleportujące. A wraz z nimi Hserg. - Unicestwcie te patetyczne ścierwa. - nakazał Arthrox, rzucając się na Maksimusa. Rahkshi obskoczyły Tursenta, rozrywając jego pancerz na kawałki. Dhar'throkk wyciągnął rękę i zbroja Zircona została rozpruta. W ułamku sekundy Toa wbił jeden ze swoich sztyletów światła w antidermis Zircona, niszcząc Makutę. Maksimus odciął Arthroxowi nogę i aktywował UNIK, po czym użył SIŁY KRZYKU, oraz PLAZMY, uśmiercając zdradzieckiego Makutę. Jednocześnie, Medagal zaatakował Dhar'throkka GRAWITACJĄ i huraganem wytworzonym dzięki PRÓŻNI. Toa wchłonął niematerialne ataki, podszedł do Medagala i jednym ciosem Pradawnego Topora Powielenia odciął mu głowę, po czym wbił sztylet w dziurę w szyi. Rozległ się mentalny krzyk i Makuta przestał istnieć. Tursent zmiażdżył walczące z nim Rahkshi, ale z jego pancerza już ulatniało się antidermis. Wykorzystał to Hserg, który przybył wraz z Dhar'throkkiem i strumień ognia posłał Makutę do piachu, który nie zdołał użyć OGNIOODPORNOŚCI. Ostatni na placu boju Maksimus ogłuszył przeciwników mentalnym atakiem i ruszył na nich, rozciągając swoje ciało ELASTYCZNOŚCIĄ i unikając ataków UNIKIEM oraz NIETYKALNOŚCIĄ. Zniszczył kilka ostatnich Rahkshi DEZINTEGRACJĄ, złapał Hserga, używając OGNIOODPORNOŚCI (w przeciwieństwie do Tursenta), wyssał jego moc za pomocą GŁODU, dezaktywował niepotrzebną już OGNIOODPORNOŚĆ, po czym dzięki CELNOŚCI miotnął Toa Ognia w Toa Żelaza. Dhar'throkk odrzucił Hserga na bok i ruszył do walki. Maksimus poczuł, jak jego pancerz zostaje rozerwany, a sztylety Toa Żelaza już w niego lecą. Wtem, za Dhar'throkk (to imię >.<) pojawił się Kronus i odciął mu głowę, jednocześnie zatrzymując w powietrzu jego sztylety. Następnie naprawił zbroję Maksimusa i poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. Obok ocalałej dwójki pojawił się Yarmaroi z założoną na twarz Olmak. Ponadto, trzymał on w dłoni detonator. - Możemy się stąd wyno-- - JESTEM GIGANTYCZYM KRABEM PLUJĄCYM LASEREM Z RYJA Z OGONEM! - strumień energii przebił się przez dach Twierdzy i unicestwił Maksimusa i Kronusa. Yarmaroi odskoczył, ale został przydepnięty przez nogę Krabbern-dzilli. -Prr! - uspokoił stworzenie Raworb i zeskoczył do Makuty. - Bądź dobrym Ostatnim Makutą i oddaj Olmak. CZK! - Spotkamy się. W KARZAHNI! - krzyknął Yarmaroi i nacisnął detonator. Nic się nie stało. Również po natarczywym wciskaniu czerwonego guzika. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że moi ludzie pozwolą WAM na wysadzenie wyspy? CZK! Tylko JA mogę to zrobić, łamago. - roześmiał się pijany Toa i wyciągnął drugi detonator. Nacisnął przycisk. JEBUD! Dzień Anihilacji +56 Mugetsu przechadzał się uliczką ufortyfikowanego Metru Nui. Wieści nadchodzącego z całego świata były niepokojące. Nieznana ogromna armia wielu istot, nazwana Armią Anihilacji zniszczyła Destral, zajęła Odinę, Nynrah, Xię, Wyspy Żywiołów, Sedin, Sunessi a ostatnio pojawiła się na Zakazie. O ojczyźnie Toa Ognia - Custodii, nie było żadnych informacji, co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące. Podobnie sprawa się miała z Południowymi Wyspami. I sporą częścią Wszechświata. Sprawy przybierały jeszcze gorszy obrót, gdy pomyślało się nad słowami Huantonna. Toa Ognia wyjawił, jakoby Armia Anihilacji nawiedziła przedtem Wymiary Scalenia i Pożogi. I zajęła je w 5 dni. Oczywiście, niedobitki wciąż stawiały opór siłom wroga, ale było kwestią czasu, zanim rebelie zostaną stłamszone. Huantonn przedostał się do tego świata z ostrzeżeniem i prośbą o pomoc, ale było już za późno. Wymiar został zaatakowany a dawni kompani Toa Ognia nie mieli jak się tu dostać. Jakby tego było mało, wielu twierdziło, że zabici Żołnierze Anihilacji powracali po jakimś czasie. Ich martwe ciała po prostu znikały a potem ponownie przychodziły i atakowały. Muge słyszał, że w kilku miejscach Wszechświata widziano Krabbern-dzillę, którą Huantonn zabił na jego oczach. Jakby TEGO było mało, Navu gdzieś zniknął. Nikt go nie widział jeszcze na długo przed Anihilacją. Akurat teraz był potrzebny jak nigdy. Może Armia podbijająca Wszechświat to za mało, by go wzywać? Duh? Muge zatrzymał się, czując uderzenie fantomowego bólu. Wciąż bolała go dawna odcięta ręka, mimo że miał nową, mechaniczną. Specjalistom z Metru Nui jeszcze nie udało się rozwiązać tego problemu. Nagle, Toa Ognia poczuł wzrost temperatury. Przebywał w Ga-Metru, opustoszałym na skutek wojny z Armią Anihilacji. Kilkukrotnie siły wroga zdołały się tu dostać i za każdym razem zostały odparte. Wtem, tuż przed Muge, pojawił się portal. Toa zaklął pod nosem i wystrzelił z lewej ręki kulę ognia wysoko w górę, alarmując obrońców miasta. Z portalu wyskoczyło kilku Skakdi i jakaś Toa. - CIAMCIAMAŁYGA - krzyknęli jak debile i rzucili się na Muge. Toa, która okazała się być Daacą, posłała w Custodianina błyskawice, ale Mugetsu wchłonął je bez problemu Nadzieją. Tzn. swoim mieczem. Miecz Muge nazywa się Nadzieja. Tiaaaaaa..... Daaca teleportowała się za plecy Toa Ognia, ale ten się tego spodziewał i na oślep pchnął mieczem właśnie za swoje plecy. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, trafił. Toa Elektryczności jęknęła, a Muge odciął jej głowę. Obracając się ku pozostałym napastnikom, uwolnił z NADZIEI energię, która uśmierciła jednego ze Skakdi. Wojownik uniknął ataków wzrokami i stopił pancerz kolejnego wojownika, zabijając go. Podskoczył do jeszcze innego i przebił go mieczem na wylot, po czym zasłonił się jego ciałem przed wyładowaniami elementarnymi i przemknął za plecy dwóch ostatnim Skakdi. NADZIEJĄ trzymaną w mechanicznej, prawej ręce, której nie mógł używać do ataków żywiołowych, przebił czaszkę jednego, a drugiemu stopił twarz. - A niech mnie. Ale ze mnie złodupiec. Na miejsce przebiegli Vox z Arcticą. Toa Dźwięku dowodził obroną Metru Nui a Arctica... no cóż... mu pomagała. - Już dobrze, kryzys zażegnany. - wyciągnął dłoń uśmiechnięty Toa Ognia. - Eeee... obejrzyj się - nakazała Arctica, zaciskając dłonie na Mroźnych Ostrzach. Muge już oglądając się, usłyszał: - PRR! oraz - JESTEM GIGANTYCZYM KRABEM PLUJĄCYM LASEREM Z RYJA Z OGONEM! Raworb, o dziwo trzeźwy, i Krabbern-dzilla przybyli w towarzystwie kilku zakapiorów. Między innymi Arthroxa, Hserga, Sorix i Banuasa. Vox, zaskoczony widokiem przyjaciela, opuścił Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Hserg przewrócił oczami. - Przecież wiesz, że pochodzę z innego wymiaru, debilu. - wyjaśnił Toa Ognia, rzucając się do walki. Vox stanął mu naprzeciw. Arctica postanowiła zająć się Sorix, która jak gdyby nigdy nic dosłownie rozwinęła skrzydła i przywołała macki. Muge nie pozostało nic innego, jak wziąć na swoje barki Krabbern-dzillę, Makutę, niszczycielskiego potwora i bandą zakapiorów. Hserg wypuścił z miecz strumień ognia, ale wchłonął go przebiegający obok Mugetsu i cisnął nim Arthroxowi w twarz. Makuta użył OGNIODPORNOŚCI, ale jednocześnie w pierś trafił go sopel Arctici, który eksplodował na niewielkie kryształki i przeorał wnętrzności zdradzieckiego Arthroxa. - Najgorszy. Makuta. Na świecie. - mruknął Muge, wyskakując i odcinając głowę oszołomionemu członkowi BoM mieczem. Jednak zanim wylądował, Krabbern-dzilla zamachnęła się ogonem i posłała bezwładnego Toa Ognia w jakiś budynek. Po chwili dopadło do niego kilku Vortixx. Mugetsu jednak wstał, uniknął ciosu toporem, przecinając mieczem tętnicę udową jednego z napastników, kolejnemu wypalił oczy strumieniem ognia, ale trzeci wbił włócznię w jego bok. Muge rzucił Nadzieją w podchodzącego Xianina i złapał mechaniczną ręką za drzewce włóczni. Szarpnął i złamał oręż, po czym wyciągnął wbite w jego ciało ostrze i dźgnął nim oszołomionego przeciwnika. Jeden z napastników odbił lecący w jego kierunku miecz, ale Mugetsu się tego spodziewał. Zdalnie zdetonował resztki wchłoniętej energii i wybuch urwał Vortixx głowę. Ostatni Xianin spanikował, wyciągnął miotacz Cordak i wystrzelił w Toa, który w ostatniej chwili aktywował Hau. Pole siłowe wytrzymało a gdy opadł pył, Muge zobaczył zmasakrowane wybuchem ciało pechowego strzelca. Toa podniósł leżący miotacz, który o dziwo jeszcze działał, chwycił Nadzieję i ruszył na szarżującą na niego Krabbern-dzillę. Kilka chwil wcześniej, gdy Muge odlatywał po uderzeniu ogona, Vox parował cios Hserga. Toa z innego wymiaru uderzył go tarczą w twarz, ogłuszając i ciął mieczem w pierś Toa Dźwięku. Wojownik z Nietu-- Neitu odskoczył, ale na jego zbroi pojawiła się rysa. Vox uniósł w górę miecz, który zaczął nagle rezonować i posłał w napastników ogłuszający pisk. Hserg krzyknął z bólu, czując jak pękają jego receptory słuchowe (no, tak było w serialu). Toa Dźwięku wbił miecz w czaszkę nibyprzyjaciela, kończąc jego żywot. Nie mając nic do roboty, Vox postanowił zająć się Banuasem, który „niszczył wszystko co popadnie”. Toa Dźwięku uniknął lecących w jego kierunku błyskawic, i uderzył w powierzchnię pobliskiego kanału kilkoma wyładowaniami dźwiękowymi. Woda wzbiła się wysoko w powietrze, Vox aktywował Hau, i po chwili zmoczyła Banuasa. Potwór nie wydawał się tym przejmować, warknął tylko i ponownie przyzwał pioruny. Prąd tak go poraził, że jego głowa zaczęła dymić. Po chwili, zwalił się na posadzkę, martwy. Vox wzruszył ramionami. Ruszył ku Krabbern-dzilli, z której Rawrob wymachiwał długą piką i walczył z Muge, gdy nagle zimna stal przebiła plecy Toa Dźwięku. Vox spojrzał w dół, na swoją pierś z której wystawało jedno z Mroźnych Ostrzy. Otworzył usta, ale ostrze się przekręciło o 90 stopni. Ból zmusił go do upadku. Kilka chwil wcześniej, Sorix zacisnęła pazury na opadających klingach Arctici i szarpnęła, przyciągając do siebie Toa Lodu. Macki wbiły się w jej ręce i uda, jeszcze bardziej przyciągając ciało Toa do Rettoxianki. Pazury napastniczki pokryły się lodem, ale to nie było najmniejszą przeszkodą. Arctica jęknęła, a Sorix oblizała wargi. Kolejna macka, jakby delikatnie, owinęła się wokół szyi Toa. Sorix uważała, by przypadkiem nie uśmiercić swojej ofiary. Uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, wyciągając bez problemu Mroźne Ostrza z dłoni Arctici. Schowała je za plecy, po czym objęła Arcticę prawą ręką w pasie, JESZCZE BARDZIEJ przyciągając jej ciało. Toa Lodu jęknęła, próbując użyć mocy żywiołu. Udało jej się wsunąć rękę między nią a Sorix, przez co Rettoxianka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Toa Lodu chciała utworzyć sopel i wbić go w pierś napastniczki, ale macka na jej szyi zacisnęła się mocniej, a kolce poruszyły się, bardziej raniąc. Prawa ręka Sorix zeszła niżej, a lewa chwyciła Arcticę z tyłu szyi. Toa Lodu wreszcie stworzyła okruch lodu, który przebił tułów Rettoxianki. Ta tylko bezgłośnie jęknęła, unosząc głowę. Potem ją opuściła, spoglądając w oczy tracącej przytomność Toa Lodu. - Zabiorę cię ze sobą. Myślę, że będziemy się bawiły całkiem nieźle. Arctica zemdlała, a Sorix delikatnie uwolniła ją ze swoich „objęć” i położyła na ziemi. Potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podleciała do Voxa i przebiła go mieczem. Muge rozejrzał się, unikając ciosu wielkimi szczypcami i przeraził się. Arctica i Vox polegli. Toa Ognia zmrużył wściekle oczy i na ślepo wystrzelił za plecy ostatni pocisk Cordak, który rozsadził kolano gigantycznego kraba, powalając go. Toa szybko podbiegł do jego głowy i przebił ją mieczem, po czym chwycił go lewą ręką i użył do stopienia mózgu stwora. Raworb nie zdążył zeskoczyć z walącego się na posadzkę monstrum (chyba jednak nie był trzeźwy) i został przygnieciony gigantycznym cielskiem. Jeszcze żył, ale był uwięziony i niegroźny. Mugetsu stanął naprzeciwko Sorix. Nagle, za plecami Rettoxianki pojawiło się kilka portali, z których zaczęli wyskakiwać nowi żołnierze. Tymczasem ciała Vortixx, których zabił, poznikały. Ponad stu wojowników ustawiło się obok Sorix, w tym parunastu tytanów i Pustynny Smok. Toa Ognia, i tylko on, usłyszał szept rannego Voxa: - Przyjacielu... Zaopiekuj się Arcticą. Proszę... - Oczywiście - odrzekł Muge, wycofując się w kierunku leżącej nieprzytomno Toa Lodu. Wraża (tak, wraża) armia nie zdawała się zwracać na niego uwagi. - Dowódca oporu? - uśmiechnęła się Sorix, kucając obok Voxa. - Nie martw się, nie pozwolimy ci zginąć. Będziesz cennym nabytkiem. - Spotkamy się - warknął Vox. - W KAR... - No nie - Sorix przewróciła oczami, wzbijając się do lotu. - ...ZAHNI! Vox uwolnił kumulowaną dotąd energię w postaci Samobójczego Nova Blastu. Muge zdołał doskoczyć do Arctici i osłonić siebie i ją polem siłowym, ale i tak stracił potem słuch. Gdy opadł pył, oczom Toa Ognia ukazało się kompletnie zrujnowane Ga-Metru, znikające trupy, nieruchome ciało Voxa i czołgająca się po ziemi Sorix. - Nie, nie, nie! - NIE usłyszał jej głosu Muge, który stracił słuch, duh! - Przeklęta fabryka lecząca! Toa Ognia podszedł do Rettoxianki, która, jak się okazało, straciła w podmuchu żywiołu nogi i skrzydła, ale wciąż żyła dzięki zdolności regeneracji I nachylił się nad nią. - Będziesz cennym nabytkiem - ani Muge ani Sorix NIE usłyszeli słów wypowiedzianych przez Toa Ognia, bo oboje stracili słuch, DUH! Sorix milczała, czołgając się dalej. Odpowiedziała po chwili, a Muge zaczął odzyskiwać słuch, więc usłyszał większość jej słów: - Idioto, to było tylko odwrócenie uwagi. Prawdziwym celem był Demed. I nasi ludzie właśnie go pojmali. Muge grzmotnął ją goleniem w łeb, ogłuszając. Zabrał ją i Arcticę do nadbiegającego wojska Metru Nui. Oczywiście, Sorix mogła kłamać. Prawdziwość jej słów trudno byłoby sprawdzić, bo od czasu odrodzenia, nikt nie widział Demeda. Ale Muge w głębi duszy wierzył, że każde jej słowo było prawdziwe. Demed został pokonany. I co będzie teraz? Dzień Anihilacji +56 (tak, ten sam dzień, duh!) Demed, kilkukrotnie powiększony, był wściekły. Jego nowy wąż, dawniej Gerat, plunął ogniem, spopielając kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy. Sam Demed podgrzał temperaturę powietrza wokół biegnącego na niego legionu, przez co podczas oddychania wojownicy śmiertelnie poparzyli układ oddechowy. Pod stopami kilkuset otaczających Demeda strzelców, którzy dotąd irytowali go wybuchowymi pociskami i wyładowaniami energii, zapadła się ziemia i pochłonęła ich. W latające wokół niego Lodowe Smoki, Żelazne Smoki a zwłaszcza Smoki Raahu trafiły błyskawice, posyłając je brutalnie na ziemię. Wtem, z portali wyleciała jedyna istota, której obawiał się Demed. Mimo, że był od niej potężniejszy, oczywiście. Erhang wbił się w Demeda, powalając go na ziemię. Jednak wąż Demeda ugryzł pradawną istotę za szyję i wpuścił w jej krwioobieg jad, jeszcze gorszy od jadu Klerixa. Bo Demedowy. Erhang ryknął, rozrywając pazurami pancerz na piersi Demeda. Wściekły Wężokroczny odrzucił przeciwnika pięścią i ponownie wstał. Posłał w Erhanga coś na kształt ogromnego statku kosmicznego wytworzonego z twardego cienia, ale pocisk nie trafił celu, bo został wchłonięty przez nowego na placu boju. - Undar... - wychrypiał Demed. - Czyli brakuje jeszcze-- OPek nie dokończył, bo na jego plecy wskoczył Ultion. Po chwili Demeda chwycili pozostali bracia i Erhang uwolnił Nova Blast Światła, Undar Nova Blast Plazmy, a Ultion Nova Blast Żelaza. Wybuch zmienił wyspę, którą kiedyś był Artidax w kupkę gruzu. Ogromne siły Armii Anihilacji zostały unicestwione, a na placu boju pozostali trzej dyszący bracia i jeszcze bardziej dyszący Demed, leżący na ziemi i jego wąż. Też leżący. I dyszący. Demed wstał i spojrzał na wykończonych przeciwników. - Nie jesteście w stanie mnie zabić. Ale ja mogę zabić was. Z wyciągniętych dłoni Demeda wychynęły cieniste węże, setki, tysiące, MILIJONY węży, które zaczęły rozrywać braci na kawałki, a te kawałki na jeszcze mniejsze kawałki. Przy okazji w niemających sił by się opierać wojowników uderzały pioruny, a fale ognia ich spopielały. Jednocześnie, Demed rozpruwał ich umysły, tak by nigdy nie byli zdolni do walki, nawet gdyby się odrodzili. O czym wiedział, że było możliwe dzięki-- Narrator nie dokończył narracji, bo otworzył się kolejny portal, z którego na Demeda spadł Pyrogerat, powiększając się i przygniatając OPka. Demed upadł. Po zniszczonej wyspie niósł się śmiech Pyrogerata. Dzień Anihilacji +72 Eris pogłaskała po szyi złotego smoka, który kiedyś był (albo który będzie) Mata Nui. Władca Wszechświata. Glatorianin. Toa-Glatorianin. Toa. Jeż. Jej ojciec. I jeż. - Naprawdę nie wiem, jakim cudem żyję, tatusiu. - powiedziała, zsiadając ze smoka. - Rozpruwacz mnie zabił, a potem widziałam duchy i... swoich rodziców. Mamę, ciebie, Hetroxa, Teridaxa (...)i LightMoona. Potem było światło i znalazłam się na ziemi. A potem spotkałam ciebie, jak walczyłeś z Tumą... Smok uniósł brew, przerażony. Tego sobie nie przypominał. Minęły już ponad dwa miesiące od Dnia Anihilacji. Eris trzymała się na uboczu, kilkukrotnie ją zaatakowano - była tropiona przez elity Armii Anihilacji. Razem ze smokiem udawało jej się uciekać przed pościgiem, ale prędzej czy później, ponownie ją odnajdywano. Tymczasem sytuacja we Wszechświecie stawała się coraz gorsza. Wojska wroga atakowały coraz więcej wysp. Pod jej butem znajdowała się większość Zakazu - ponoć walki toczyły się nawet na ogromnym jeziorze w środku wyspy, które dotąd było strefą bezpieczną podczas wojny, nawet Domowej, ze względu na bycie głównym czy tam jedynym źródłem wody pitnej. A teraz było pełne trupów. Oczywiście trupów Zakazian, bo ciała najeźdźców znikały jakiś czas po zabiciu. Nawet te rozkawałkowane i zmasakrowane. Eris nie mogła się długo zatrzymywać, bo ONI byli na jej tro-- Narrator nie dokończył, bo pojawił się portal z którego wyszedł Pyrog-- tzn. gigantyczny krab. Wiecie, czym pluł. I że miał ogon. - Wiśta wio! - ryknął Raworb, szarżując na zaskoczony pomiot Eclipse i połowy wszechświata. Eris (bo o niej mowa, duh!) wskoczyła na swojego oj-- hm... jakby o tym pomyśleć, to niepokojące... tzn. smoka i wzbiła się w powietrze. Jednak Krabbern-dzilla plunęła laserem z ryja, który uderzył w smoka. Ojca. Wutewa. Eris i Mata Nui spadli. Smok w ostatniej chwili osłonił Eris swoim ciałem i pogruchotał sobie kości. Nie mógł się ruszać. Widząc, w jakim beznadziejnym położeniu się znaleźli, smok zaczął płakać. Eris wstała i stanęła naprzeciw jeźdźca na gigantycznym krabie. Krabbern-dzilla podniosła szczypce do ciosu, ale Raworb ją uspokoił. - Heh, dopiero drugi dzień na trzeźwo, a już złapałem najbardziej poszukiwaną istotę w tym żałosnym wymiarze. - Jestem najbardziej poszukiwaną istotą w wymiarze? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Eris. - Eeeeeeee... Mówiłem o smoku. - Och. Wtedy, nadleciał Pheo na Voltrexie. Irrnaut (wtf?) na zmutowanym Rahi podleciał bezszelestnie do napawającego się sukcesem Raworba, wyrwał go z siodła, chwycił obiema rękami i złamał na pół jego kręgosłup. Paraliżując, ale nie zabijają. - Bardzo sprytne - wyszeptał Toa Piwa, którego Pheo zostawił w gałęziach jakiegoś drzewa, po czym zrobił beczkę (w locie), i znalazły się nad pyskiem gigantycznego kraba, który szykował się do plunięcia laserem, zeskoczył z Voltrexa i wylądował w ustach stwora, akurat gdy ten wystrzeliwał energię. Jednak laser uderzył na boki, rozrywając Krabbern-dzilli łeb i omijając Pheo. Monstrum przewróciło się na ziemię i z jego szyi wyszedł zdrów jak ryba Irrnaut. Pheo wsiadł ponownie na zmutowanego Kikanalo, który w międzyczasie wylądował na ziemi i podjechał do Eris. Irrnaut wyciągnął rękę ku córce Eclipse. - Kim jesteś? Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Dokąd chcesz mnie zabrać? I dlaczego jesteś taki brzydki? Pheo naburmuszył się, cofnął rękę, wzruszył ramionami i spiął rumaka. Nigdy nic nie mówił. Jedyne słowa, jakie Pheo wyrzekł, brzmiały: Wyślę cie do Karzahniego! - Nie, dobra, czekaj! - ogarnęła się Eris i usiadła za plecami wybawcy. Voltrex wzbił się w niebo i odlecieli w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, pozostawiając za sobą beczącego złotego smoka... ... a potem skręcili na północ. Ku Metru Nui. Czapter I: Mugetsu i Drużyna Pier-- tzn. Agenci C.I.A.C.H. ‘’Ogromna Armia Anihilacji w Dniu Anihilacji zaatakowała wszechświat, chcąc go podbić i... em... zanihilować jego mieszkańców, za każdą cenę. Armia wojowników, którzy wracają do życia po śmierci, prze naprzód, dławiąc rozpaczliwy opór mieszkańców świata, którzy zgrupowali się w kilku miejscach w wymiarze i walczą o życie. Ocaleli z rzezi kierują się między innymi do Metru Nui, jednego z ostatnich bastionów, którego obroną dowodzi zmartwychwstały Toa Mugetsu, w miejsce poprzedniego lidera, Toa Voxa. Armii Anihilacji udało się pokonać Demeda i jego aktualny status jest nieznany. Jakby tego było mało, od kilku miesięcy nikt nie widział Toa Navu... Aczkolwiek, obrońcy Miasta Legend opracowali desperacki plan... a właściwie część planu - powołanie Agentów C.I.A.C.H....’’ Dzień Anihilacji +122 Ksarel zatrzymał się, z aktywnym wciąż kamuflażem. Przed nim maszerował pochód Armii Anihilacji, można było tu spotkać wszystko, od Matoran w zaawansowanych zbrojach bojowych i szeregowych Toa, przez przedstawicieli ras tytanów (Axonny i Brutaki) i ciężkozbrojnych Skakdi, aż po jeźdźców Smoków Raahu i Bestie Ardonu. Ksarel przebywał w tym świecie tylko kilka dni, ale zdążył poznać wynik wojny od kilku ocalałych, których spotkał. Uratował ich przed oddziałem 36 Vhanitów. Walka z regenerującymi się wrogami była niezłą rozrywką. Vortixx doskonale wiedział, że martwi żołnierze wracają do życia, dlatego po prostu poodcinał im kończyny. Sztylecikiem. I Łukiem. A co do wyniku wojny... ten świat przegrywał. Tak jak wszechświat Ksarela z którego uciekł, razem z Varną, gdy sprawy przyjęły naprawdę paskudny obrót. Wskoczyli do portalu, akurat jak Żołnierze Anihilacji uwolnili w Metru Nui kilka Nova Blastów. Wyładowanie elementarne musiały uszkodzić przejście międzywymiarowe i wyrzucić Toa Światła w innym miejscu. Mogła już nie żyć... Nie. Ksarel nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli. W końcu, na Mata Nui, ON ją szkolił. I jeśli teraz by umarła, jak to świadczyłoby o nim jako nauczycielu? Zabójcy? Najemniku? OPku? Vortixx przebywał aktualnie na Zakazie i podróżował na północ, do Miasta Legend. Słuch głosił, że było to największe schronienie dla uchodźców i ocalałych. Tymczasem, wyspa Skakdi wciąż się trzymała, chociaż była w opłakanym stanie. Jej południowa część została dosłownie zrównana z ziemią i stała się przedpolem, na którym jeźdźcy Anihilacji mogli rozpędzić swoje rumaki. Co chwilę można było spotkać wrogie wojska, dlatego Ksarel cały czas przemieszczał się zakamuflowany. Wolał unikać bezpośredniego starcia. Nagle, poczuł zbliżający się atak mentalny. Spróbował go zablokować, ale telepatyczny cios aż rzucił nim o ścianę budynku. Wbrew swej woli, Vortixx krzyknął. Leżał przez kilka chwil na ziemi, ciężko oddychając. W końcu zebrał się do kupy i uniósł głowę. Toa, która przed nim stała, była... piękna. - Kochaniutki, chyba nie myślałeś, że pozwolimy ci uciec, prawda? - powiedziała Shatoya, wykonując gest dłonią. Ciało Ksarela natychmiast znalazło się w powietrzu. Vortixx rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że za Shatoyą zbiera się grupa wrogich wojowników. - Pff. - warknął najemnik, zły na siebie. Było niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. - Jesteś zbyt niebezpieczny, by być naszym wrogiem. Byłeś jednym z głównych celów w swoim wszechświecie... - Tylko jednym z głównych? - zapytał z nieukrywanym śmiechem lewitujący Vortixx. Shatoya parsknęła. - Ale już niedługo będziesz po naszej stronie, już ja zrobię ci pranie mózgu. Nawet jej obecność w umyśle Ksarela była przyjemna. - Jak mnie znaleźliście? - zapytał Vortixx, z trudem się koncentrując. - Nie szukaliśmy cię. Po prostu wyczułam w okolicy nieznany umysł. Tylko ty mogłeś być na tyle głupi albo pewny siebie by pchać się wprost między nasze wojska. - Pewny siebie - uściślił Ksarel, patrząc Shatoyi w oczy. A potem, praktycznie bezwiednie, nieco opuścił wzrok. Toa Psioniki zmarszczyła brwi i Vortixx syknął, czując ukłucie w głowie. - Nie są dla ciebie - warknęła Toa i wykonała kolejny gest. Broń Ksarela oderwała się od jego ciała i zaczęła lewitować w powietrzu obok niego. - Nie myśl, że ktokolwiek cię uratuje... - Oprócz mnie! - rozległo się niewiadomo skąd i nagle, wszyscy obecni zobaczyli Kane’a, który dotąd również był zakamuflowany. I zagapił się na Shatoyę. - Co? Skąd-- - nie dokończyła Toa Psioniki, bo Toa Światła błysnął. Dosłownie. Jego maska zalśniła, porażając wszystkich obecnych, łącznie z Ksarelem. Wojownik doskoczył do Shatoyi i grzmotnął ją pięścią w twarz, zrzucając jej Kanohi, a potem stopił ją falą gorącego światła. Ksarel wylądował na ziemi i po omacku zaczął szukać swojej broni. Po chwili zaczął też odzyskiwać wzrok. - JAK SIĘ PRZEDE MNĄ UKRYŁEŚ! - ryknęła Shatoya, wyciągając w kierunku Kane’a rękę. Toa Światła przeleciał kilka bio, ale nagle zatrzymał się w powietrzu. - Dziewczyny, nie bijcie się. Starczy dla was obu - powiedział wojownik, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Wtedy, za jego plecami, wszyscy zobaczyli Skylar, dotąd chronioną przed wzrokiem przez Kane’a i przed wykryciem przez Shatoyę dzięki swojej mocy. - Czy to są kolce? - zapytał ktoś z grupki żołnierzy. Skylar przewróciła oczami. - Ty. - warknęła Shatoya, ruszając powoli ku przeciwniczce. Skylar nic nie powiedziała, odrzuciła Kane’a na bok i pchnęła drugą ręką, posyłając Shatoyę kilka kroków w tył. - Bierzcie Toa i Ksarela, on jest moja - nakazała wojownikom Shatoya, wyraźnie wściekła. - Albo, wszyscy popatrzmy jak one będą ze sobą walczyć - zaproponował Kane, wstając z ziemi. Obie Toa spojrzały na niego wściekle i Toa Światła przełknął ślinę. I zniknął. W tym czasie Ksarel podniósł swój łuk i wystrzelił szybko w kilku najbliższych wojowników. Wszyscy padli na ziemię, sparaliżowani. Za plecami innych pojawił się Kane i zaatakował laserem na wysokości ich kolan. Żołnierze z krzykiem zwalili się na ziemię. Dwóch Skakdi stworzyło kamiennego golema i posłało go na Ksarela, ale po chwili strumień kwasu przeżarł się zarówno przez twór i jego twórców. - Amatorzy - mruknął Vortixx, unikając skokiem sztychu jakiegoś Steltianina, po czym przeturlał się, lądując na ziemi, chwycił wyrzutnię strzałek i bez patrzenia wystrzelił za swoje plecy. Pocisk usypiający trafił prosto w szyję zaskoczonego przeciwnika. Kolejny Skakdi chciał spopielić najemnika laserem z oczu, ale Ksarel zdążył złapać swój sztylet i rzucił go przez bok, wprost w oko Skakdi. Ten krzyknął, a Vortixx załatwił go Rhotuka paraliżującym. Kane wyciągnął sztylet najemnika z upadającego bezwładnie ciała i odrzucił właścicielowi, po czym wyciągnął rękę i strzelił nożem z twardego światła, który przeleciał tuż obok twarzy Ksarela (który ani drgnął, jak to Ksarel) i wbił się w pierś jakiegoś Axonnianina (no domyślcie się, z jakiej rasy pochodził), po czym eksplodował na świetlne drobinki, rozdzierając wnętrzności napastnika, który akurat podnosił topór do zdradzieckiego ciosu w plecy. - Miałem to pod kontrolą - powiedział Ksarel, strzelając z trzymanego poziomo łuku wprost w pierś Toa Światła. Kane teleportował się i po chwili pojawił w tym samym miejscu, a zamierzający się na niego Vhanit upadł ze stopioną górną połową ciała. - Mam to gdzieś - odpowiedział Kane i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnego przeciwnika. Zobaczył tylko dwóch uciekających w popłochu wojowników; byli już kilkadziesiąt bio od niego. Toa przybrał postawę bojową. - Zajmę się tym. - Nie. - odparł Ksarel, unosząc łuk w górę. Strzała pomknęła po paraboli i wbiła się w plecy jednego ze Skakdi, topiąc go. Chwilę później to samo spotkało drugiego uciekiniera. Kane zaklaskał bezgłośnie i spojrzał na nadal walczące Toa Psioniki. - Wiecie co dziewczyny? Jesteście naprawdę beznadziejne. Wojowniczki nie poruszyły się ani na krok i wydawało się, jakby przepychały powietrze. Vortixx i Toa zauważyli, że Shatoya miała na głowie nową maskę, zabraną jednemu z poległych żołnierzy. Kane i Ksarel wymienili spojrzenia i ten pierwszy teleportował się, po czym pojawił tuż obok niebiesko-złotej Toa Psioniki. Pacnął ją z niezadowoleniem w tył głowy i błyskawicznie zerwał z twarzy maskę, po czym zniknął. Ułamek mgnienia okiem (tiaaaa) pod stopami Shatoyi pojawiło się przejście do „tego gunwa, gdzie przebywał ten duży Visorak”. Czyli Obszaru Mroku. Toa krzyknęła, spadając w otchłań. - Miałam to pod kontrolą - obruszyła się Skylar. Ksarel i Kane ponownie wymienili spojrzenia, po czym odpowiedzieli jednocześnie: - Nie. - Skąd się tu wzięliście? - zapytał po chwili najemnik, podnosząc z ziemi Podwójny Szpon. - Mieliśmy badać sytuację na Zakazie i prowadzić akcje dywersyjne. Było nas wtedy dwunastu. A teraz... - zaczęła Skylar. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. - uciął Ksarel. - Pomogliście mi, mimo że miałem wszystko pod kontrolą, czujcie się zaszczyceni. Ja się stąd wynoszę. - Niby dokąd? - zapytał Kane, przekrzywiając głowę. - Do Metru Nui - powiedział Ksarel, chowając łuk za plecy. - Nie masz szans, cały Zakaz jest strefą działań wojennych, nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz, nie mówiąc już o docieraniu do Miasta. - powiedziała Skylar. Ksarel odwrócił się i posłał jej wymowne spojrzenie. Dzień Anihilacji +125 Ksarel nigdy nie przepadał za Metru Nui. Te niskie budynki, ci niscy Matoranie. A teraz przyjdzie mu spędzić wśród nich dużo czasu. Stanowczo ZA dużo czasu. Dzień Anihilacji +219 Wyspa, o dziwo, znajdowała się w doskonałym stanie. Umocnienia w każdym zakątku były nienaruszone, miasto nie obróciło się w ruinę, całe uzbrojenie sprawne, a węże na plaży żywe. Tylko dlatego, że Armia Anihilacji jeszcze tu nie dotarła. Mieszkańcy Artakhi mogli jeszcze rozkoszować się swoim „rajem”, ale bardzo szybko to się zmieni. Muge nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie takich myśli, ale sądził, że Artakhę spotka los podobny do Destralu. Zresztą, pod wyspą, w tunelach, ukryto mnóstwo materiałów wybuchowych, by posłać wroga do Karzahni, gdyby zajął wyspę. Toa Ognia został tu wezwany przez samego władcę krainy i właśnie teraz, stał twarzą w twarz z jedną z najpotężniejszych istot we wszechświecie. ‘’- Meh. Jak się Demeda widziało...’’ - pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że Artakha nie odczytał jego myśli. I że nie wezwał go tu, by zaproponować posadę czempiona. - Dostarczę wam tyle uzbrojenia, ile zdołam stworzyć - oznajmił Artakha. - Dostarczymy ci tylu żołnierzy, ilu będziemy mogli - musiał zrewanżować się Muge, choć wcale nie chciał pozbywać się ludzi. I chciał jak najszybciej wracać do Miasta Legend, czując że bez niego wszystko pójdzie w Karzahni. Albo Arctica już kompletnie zeświruje. Toa Lodu od czasu śmierci jej ukochanego nie była sobą. Stała się jeszcze zimniejsza niż w czasach przed poznaniem Voxa. Zupełnie nie wiadomo skąd, stała się osobą odpowiedzialną za przesłuchania i tortury. Zwłaszcza tortury. Zwłaszcza na Sorix, odpowiedzialnej za śmierć Voxa. Bo Voxa, który użył Samobójczego Nova Blastu już torturować nie mogła. Chociaż, kto wie jak to było między nimi... Muge ogarnął się, bo jego myśli zboczyły na dziwny tor. Z Arcticą naprawdę było źle. Toa Ognia wzdrygał się na samo wspomnienie, gdy kilka tygodniu temu zajrzał do celi w której przetrzymywano Sorix. Całe pomieszczenie było pokryte krwią i innymi wydzielinami. Sama Rettoxianka była strasznie zmaltretowana. Na pierwszy rzut oka dało się zobaczyć żebra przebijające się przez ciało, połamane biodra i miednicę oraz porozdzieraną pierś i pourywane macki. Tak, macki też były przypięte łańcuchami, by Rettoxianka czasem się nie zabiła. Muge przez chwilę patrzył zafascynowany na ciężko oddychającą więźniarkę, po czym wyszedł i już nigdy nie wrócił do tego pomieszczenia. - Przestań o tym myśleć, ty zbereźniku - warknął Artakha. Mugetsu drgnął. - Em. Dobra. Nasz wywiad donosi, że wiedzą gdzie znajduje się Artakha. W końcu to nie pierwszy wszechświat... - Mój wywiad też mi to donosi. Donosi mi, że Zakaz wreszcie padł. Xia już dawno jest pod butem Anihilacji. A o Karzahni nie wiem nic, co mnie niepokoi. - Twój brat wydał Armii Anihilacji kilkanaście bitew, z czego większość wygrał. Chociaż kosztowało to życie setek uszkodzonych, a Karzahni jest jeszcze większą ruiną niż przedtem. Ale przynajmniej Karzahni związał część sił wrogich wojsk, dzięki czemu Metru Nui mniej obrywa. Dopiero teraz się zacznie. Zewsząd z Wszechświata dochodzą złe wieści, oprócz Lodowej Wyspy. Lodowy Książę jako pierwszy odkrył, że oni wracają z martwych, dlatego przestał ich zabijać. Zaczął ucinać im kończyny i zamrażać, a Toa niszczyć maski. Ponadto, wziął udział w kilku samobójczych misjach i wywołał kilka samobójczych Nova Blastów. Powierzchnia Lodowej Wyspy powiększyła się dwukrotnie. Podesłaliśmy tam Komao i Renzana. - Kogo? - Renzan, taki smo-- - Chodziło mi o Komao - wyjaśnił śmiertelnie poważnie władca wyspy. - ... Serio? - No co?- spytał Artakha, po czym machnął ręką. - Ponoć macie u siebie kogoś z żywiołem Śmierci? - Rossin. Wydaje się być najbardziej skuteczny, może zabić mrugnięciem oka czy coś. Ulokowaliśmy go w Ko-Metru, tam często wysyłają jakichś ultra-zabójców i on się nimi zajmuje. Ale nawet zabicie przez niego wracają. - Mhm, lepsze to niż nic. Archipelag Półksiężyca? - Padł. Ostatnim walczącym był Anarcher, ale pojmali go i utopili w lawie. Wiesz coś o Daxii? Lub o Custodii? - Wzbiła się w powietrze podczas ataku i nikt jej już nie widział. Nie mam z nią kontaktu. Custodia... została zrównana z ziemią. Mugetsu wciągnął głośno powietrze i zacisnął pięści. - Miałem nadzieję... Artakha położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie łam się. Jeszcze wojna trwa. Martwić cię powinna sytuacja na Calignis. - Stamtąd też nie mamy żadnych wieści - zmarszczył brwi Toa Ognia, podchodząc do okna pałacu. Wyjrzał na pełne gwaru miasto, szykujące się do obrony. - No właśnie. Dlatego wysłałem tam paru ludzi, którzy przywieźli mi to. - Artakha klasnął w dłonie i spod ziemi wyłoniła się duży, błękitny, świecący sześcian. - Co to ma być? - zapytał zdziwiony Muge, podchodząc do emanującego światłem i potęgą obiektu. - Nazwali to... Kosmiczną Kostką. Ponoć jest niewyobrażalnie potężne i niebezpieczne. Nie potrafię zajrzeć do jej wnętrza, ani jej użyć. Podobno Calignis mieli ją jeszcze przed Dniem Anihilacji. - Ale nie wykorzystali jej w walce... - mruknął Mugetsu. - Wiem, że lepiej nie ufać Zakonowi, ale powinni nam pomagać. Cały cholerny wszechświat jest atakowany. - Chcę byś zabrał stąd tą Kostkę. - Ale... - Użyj jej potem, gdy sytuacja będzie beznadziejna czy coś. Może się udać. - A wy? - Gdy sytuacja będzie beznadziejna, uwolnię zbiorniki z paraliżującym gazem i pokryję nim całą wyspę. A jeśli sytuacja będzie naprawdę beznadziejna, to ją wysadzę. I mam coś dla ciebie-- - Miecz wracający do ręki? - ucieszył się Mugetsu. Artakha posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie. - Nie, ale jeśli dasz mi chwilę, to mogę sprawić, że twój miecz będzie podpalał niegasnącym ogniem każdego nieuprawionego do trzymania go. - ... I będzie wracał do ręki? - ... W takim razie będziesz musiał zostawić miecz i później ci go odeślę. Uradowany Mugetsu pokiwał głową. Władca wyspy wziął od niego Nadzieję, po czym zabrał do innego pomieszczenia, w którym na skórzanym manekinie wisiała... ...najdoskonalsza zbroja adaptacyjna stworzona przez Artakhę. - Nie chciałbyś być może moim czempionem? - zapytał twórca pancerza, gdy Mugetsu go zakładał. Toa przełknął ślinę, przerażony i szybko pokręcił głową. - A nie znasz może nikogo, kto chciałby? Toa Ognia ponownie pokręcił głową, chcąc już się stąd wynosić. Kilkanaście minut później, Muge, w nowej zbroi, w Metru Nui, w sali narad, pocierał dłonią czoło, wysłuchawszy Turaga i innych „kompetentnych”. - I to jest wasz plan? - zapytał, opierając już dłoń na stole. - Właściwie to część planu - powiedział Turaga Altair, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. - A jaki jest twój plan? Użyć jakiejś Kosmicznej Kostki, której nawet nie wiesz jak użyć? Muge burknął coś niemiłego pod nosem. - Drużyna uderzeniowa? Tak po prostu? - Przenikniecie do ich świata, odkryjecie dlaczego wracają do życia i sprawicie, by już nie wracali. I przy okazji zabijecie tylu ile się da. - To misja samobójcza. - To szansa. Inaczej tutaj, wyrżną nas jednego po drugim. Nie dasz rady się poświęcić? Szkoda, że Vox-- Tego Muge już nie mógł znieść. - Vox się poświęcił i zdechł. - warknął wściekły Muge. - I zrzucił na moje barki obronę całego tego cholernego miasta. Codziennie posyłam ludzi na śmierć, mimo że o to nie prosiłem. Jak myślicie, dzięki komu dotrwaliście 219 dnia? A teraz mam się stąd wynosić, by poprowadzić bandę jakichś popaprańców, a potem wraz z nią zginąć? - Jesteś najlepszym, kogo mamy - powiedział powoli Declan. - Wszyscy lepsi umarli, zaginęli lub są na Lodowej Wyspie Pozostali Turaga i inne złamasy pokiwały głowami. Lepsi rzeczywiście przebywali na Lodowej Wyspie. - No, tak lepiej - uśmiechnął się Toa Ognia, niedosłyszawszy drugiej części wypowiedzi Turagi Dźwięku. - Otrzymaliśmy wieści od Vhanitów, gdy ciebie nie było - powiedział Turaga Thont. - Jeszcze walczą. Gdyby nie czynnik regenerujący, już wyrżnęliby ich w pień. Armia Anihilacji obróciła teraz przeciwko nim niewolników... - Tam powstania niewolników wybuchały co najmniej raz na tydzień - przewrócił oczami Muge i wyprostował się, gotów opuścić salę, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich Arctica. - Wiem, dlaczego wracają do życia. Sorix wreszcie mi powiedziała. Muge wzdrygnął się. Dzień Anihilacji +219 (no bo inna perspektywa) Arctica weszła do dużej celi i położyła broń przy wyjściu. Włączyła światło i zamknęła drzwi. - Tęskniłaś? - zapytała z uśmiechem Toa Lodu. Sorix splunęła, o dziwo, nie krwią. Udawała hardą, choć w głębi duszy była przerażona. - Cz-czego chcesz? - Udawałaś twardą - głos Arctici był zimny jak eeee góra lodowa. - ale już koniec. Powiesz mi tu i teraz, jakim cudem wracacie do życia, albo sponiewieram cię tak jak nigdy. - Dobrze wiesz, że jeśli powiem, twoje tortury będą niczym-- - Nie chrzań. Wiesz już jak długo tu siedzisz? - warknęła Toa Lodu. - Dni się zlewają, prawda? Miesiące też. Tak jak i... lata. - Łżesz. - powiedziała wisząca na łańcuchach Sorix, wpatrując się w podłogę. Arctica podeszła do niej wolno, chwyciła ją za policzki i uniosła jej głowę. - Powiedz mi to jeszcze raz - wycedziła, wbijając w nią wzrok. - prosto w oczy. Siedzisz tu już dwa lata. Nikt po ciebie nie przyszedł i już nie przyjdzie. Nie obchodzi ich twój los. Jedyną osobą, którą obchodzisz, jestem ja. - Dlatego mnie torturujesz? - zapytała łamiącym się głosem Rettoxianka. - Zabiłaś mojego mężczyznę. Nie mogłam ci tego darować. Ale zrozumiałam, że mój gniew do niczego nie prowadził - Arctica odwróciła się od Sorix. Jej głos zaczął się łamać. - Ja... zrobiłam wiele strasznych rzeczy podczas wojny. Skrzywdziłam cię... Wykorzystałam dla własnej przyjemności... Tak, nie ukrywam, że mi się podobało... Próbowaliśmy użyć na was telepatów, ale wasze umysły były bardzo dobrze zabezpieczone. Grzebanie w nich... mogło by spowodować śmierć. Dlatego musiała ubrudzić ręce... Arctica ponownie spojrzała w oczy Sorix. - Ale teraz chcę naprawić swoje błędy. Pomóż mi sobie pomóc. Zdradź mi sekret, a uwolnię cię lub zabiję, zależnie od tego czego zechcesz. Proszę... Rettoxianka zobaczyła łzy w oczach Toa Lodu. Spuściła głowę. - Czerwona Gwiazda. - Co? - Czerwona Gwiazda. Dzięki niej się odradzamy. - i opowiedziała jej o wszystkim. Arctica słuchała uważnie, z poważną miną. Gdy Rettoxianka skończyła, Toa Lodu ponownie się odwróciła. I roześmiała. - Nie sądziłam, że się uda. - powiedziała ze złowrogim błysku w oku. - Co? - wydukała zaskoczona Sorix. - Nie siedzisz tu dwa lata, Metru Nui było wielokrotnie atakowane, raz nawet Armia Anihilacji dotarła do tych podziemi. Nie mogłam cię złamać, dlatego musiałam udać skruchę. I nie żałuję ani jednej chwili spędzonej tu, z tobą, bawiąc się twoim ciałem. A teraz, dzięki twoim informacjom, ruszymy i wygramy wojnę. - Arctica zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu, cały czas patrząc na przerażoną Sorix z niepokojącym, szalonym uśmiechem i posłała jej całusa. - Ale... dlaczego? - Zabiłaś mojego mężczyznę. Nie mogę ci tego darować - odparła zupełnie beztrosko, zabierając swoją broń. - Do zobaczenia! Arctica wyszła. Drzwi się za nią zatrzasnęły. Sorix przełknęła ślinę. ---- - Odradzają się dzięki Czerwonej Gwieździe. - Ale przecież my też mamy... - odezwał się Turaga Declan. - Nasza jest uszkodzona, dlatego my się nie respimy. Ich jest w pełni sprawna, a nawet bardziej. Przywódca Armii Anihilacji podbił ich świat, i udał się do Gwiazdy. Sorix nie wie konkretnie co się stało, ale Gwiazda działała potem lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Odradzanie się zajmuje od kilku sekund do kilku miesięcy, zależnie od obrażeń lub „wartości” i mocy istoty. Teraz Gwiazda jest samowystarczalna i jej zasoby energii są praktycznie nieskończone. Władca przekształcił ogromną większość mieszkańców wszechświata w wojsko i używa go do podbijania światów. Udało im się stworzyć technologię mogącą otwierać portale bezpośrednio do innych światów. Gwiazda jest na tyle potężna, że ściąga istoty z innych wymiarów i je rekonstruuje. - Mamy nasz cel - Muge zwrócił się do „rady kompetentnych”. - Pora na drużynę. - Co takiego? - spytała Arctica, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Oferuję ci miejsce w zespole samobójców na samobójczej misji zniszczenia obiektu w kosmosie w wymiarze praktycznie nieumartych istot. Piszesz się? - Pewnie - Arctica wzruszyła ramionami, bez mrugnięcia okiem. Muge wzdrygnął się. ---- Huantonn opierał się o blanki na murach przebiegających przez środek Ta-Metru. Przed nim roztaczał się obraz zniszczonej części dzielnicy. Ta-Metru ucierpiało najbardziej podczas walk. Niegdyś Wielki Plec, chluba dzielnicy, obecnie ruina. Ale cierpienia tego świata nie bolały go tak, jak cierpienia jego własnych. Toa Ognia czuł, że zawiódł. Był jedną z najpotężniejszych istot na świecie, a czuł się bezsilny. - No, nareszcie cię znalazłem. - Huantonn obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył kroczącego ku niemu Muge w jakieś uber-zbroi. - Jeśli nie chodzi o możliwość skopania dup kilkuset gnojów, którzy najechali mój wymiar, niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. Muge uśmiechnął się złowieszczo: - Chodzi o możliwość permanentnego uśmiercenia kilku tysięcy gnojów, którzy najechali twój wymiar. Huantonn również się uśmiechnął. ---- Rozległo się pukanie. Pheo nie wydawał się go słyszeć, zajęty czyszczeniem Wielkiego Miecza Takarda, dlatego to Eris musiała wstać i otworzyć drzwi. Władze miasta przydzieliły im niewielką klitkę w Le-Metru, na nic więcej nie mogli sobie pozwolić. W Mieście było pełno uchodźców i tylko część z nich mogła walczyć. No dobra, walczyć mogli wszyscy, ale nie wszyscy posiadali moce/zdolności/potęgi wutewa. Eris i Pheo dostali wspólne mieszkanie; widocznie pomyślano, że są... parą? Chociaż, im więcej czasu spędzała z Pheo, tym bardziej rajcowała ją jego tajemniczość. W takich chwilach patrzyła na niego zafascynowana, a przerażony Irrnaut Ognia odwracał głowę i przełykał ślinę. - Samobójcza misja, uratowanie kilku światów, jak za dawnych czasów, pasuje? - wypalił błyskawicznie Muge, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi. - Eee.... Ja... - Mówiłem do Pheo - wyjaśnił uprzejmie Toa Ognia i przepchnął się obok wojowniczki. Pheo wstał ze swojego łóżka i mężczyźni chwycili się za bicepsy i zetknęli czołami, łapiąc za szyję. No co? - Tak myślałem - powiedział z uśmiechem Muge. Pheo wskazał głową na Eris, z pytającą miną. Muge wyraźnie zaczął się zastanawiać. - Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh, dobra. Może iść. Może zginie po drodze. - Nie nawidze cie, Muge - wyszeptała Eris, ale tak cicho, by nikt jej nie usłyszał. ---- Kader nigdy nie widział takiego wielkiego miasta (tak naprawdę to widział, jeszcze przed Teredicksem). Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to rozpaczliwa walka na szczycie Góry Desperatów... ...a potem skoczył w portal, który zwiastował przybycie wrogów, uciekając przed straszliwym monstrum, które ryczało: - KADI KADI KADI? KADI! Kader wylądował na dziedzińcu jakiegoś pałacu, błyskawicznie spopielił kilku przeciwników. Porwał z twarzy jednego z nich Kanohi Olmak i niczym komandos zaczął przedzierać się przez szeregi wrogów. Udało mu się zabić kilkudziesięciu z nich, dzięki swojemu wyszkoleniu, mocy ognia i WYTRENOWANYM UMYSŁOWYM ZDOLNOŚCIOM. OŚCIOM. CIOM. Nigdy nie dokonałby czegoś takiego, gdyby nie to, że monstrum wskoczyło do portalu za nim. - KADI? WRACAJ NATYCHMIAST, ALBO... Kader tymczasem zdołał uciec z pałacu wznoszącego się pod ogromnym, czerwonym słońcem i rozpoczął swoją podróż. Kilka miesięcy udawało mu się umykać pościgom i mordować całe bataliony, ale w końcu go osaczyli w jaskini. Więc pokazał im środkowy palec i aktywował Olmak. I wylądował tutaj, w Metru Nui, bronionym przez Voxa, a potem Mugetsu. - Ponoć byłeś we Wszechświecie Anihilacji - rozległo się za nim, w tłumie ludzi. Kader odwrócił się i zobaczył osławionego Toa Ognia, dowódcę obrony. - Przedtem mieliśmy cię tak jakby gdzieś, bo myśleliśmy że byłeś szaleńcem i popaprańcem. Ale teraz drużyna popaprańców ma ruszyć do tego świata... sam rozumiesz sytuację. Odwdzięczymy się, o ile przeżyjemy. - Moją zapłatą będzie zabicie pewnego potwora, jeśli jeszcze żyje... ---- Rossin wyglądnął z Wieży Wiedzy. Wysoko w dole, w porzuconej części Ko-Metru, wrogie wojsko maszerowało w kierunku centrum Metru. Rossin uśmiechnął się; czas na poranną gimnastykę. Wojownik wyskoczył ze swojej Wieży, przeleciał kilkanaście metrów do kolejnej Wieży, wbił w nią swój wielki półtoraręczny miecz, dzięki czemu wyhamował, po czym odbił się od śliskiej ściany, wyszarpując oręż, zrobił kilka fikołków w powietrzu i wylądował wprost na barkach jednego z ultra-zabójców i wbił go w ziemię, ogłuszając. Skoczył na następnego, wywijając mieczem nad głową i przeciął swoją ofiarę wzdłuż, zanim ta zauważyła że coś się dzieje. Longivivax Sinister Imperator błyskawicznie obrócił się i z jego dłoni wystrzeliła czarna, przezroczysta kula, która trafiła w pierś kolejnego przeciwnika. Ten, upadł z wrzaskiem, a jego ciało zaczęło się kruszyć i rozpadać w pył. Rossin uśmiechnął się pod nosem i machnął mieczem w powietrzu. Fala śmierci uderzyła w trzech kolejnych wrogów, z których zostały tylko szkielety. Ostatni wojownik, Toa Lodu, użył mocy i posłał w kierunku Rossina lodowe kolce. LSI prychnął i wślizgiem znalazł się między nogami przeciwnika, gotów do uderzenia mieczem. Toa Lodu jęknął i zwalił się na lód w kałuży krwi. Rossin wstał i odciął nieprzytomnemu żołnierzowi ręce, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojej wieży. - Potrzebuję pomocy - powiedział Mugetsu, który znalazł się obok niego, niewiadomo skąd. Rossin skinął głową. ---- - Nie - powiedział Zegald, zanim Muge zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. Vortixx siedział na dachu jednego z tych przeklętych niskich budynków i naprawiał uszkodzony łuk. Tak to jest, jak w zaułku zaatakuje cię grupka bandytów, chcąca zarobić na bezbronnych uchodźcach. - Chciałem ci zaproponować królestwo w swoim wymiarze, pomoc przy odnalezieniu Varny i kupę hajsu. - powiedział bez mrugnięcia okiem Toa Ognia. Zegald uniósł głowę, zaskoczony. - Ale skoro się boisz - kontynuował Muge. - to weźmiemy innego Vortixx-najemnika, dzięki czemu on zdobędzie reputację najlepszego-- - Chyba nie mówisz o NIM. - Ksarel wstał. - Nie, WCALE. Wcale NIE mówię o Seinnie - powiedział Toa Ognia z paskudnym uśmiechem. Ksarel zmarszczył brwi. - Umiesz się targować, Toa. ---- Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując paskudnie uśmiechającą się Toa Lodu. Sorix uniosła głowę, przerażona. - Przyszłam się pożegnać - wycedziła lodowato Arctica. W jej dłoni pojawiła się bryła lodu, która zaczęła się formować w podłużny, obły przedmiot. - Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak cię wyłomocę. PEŁNA WERSJA TRAFI DO RĄK WŁASNYCH VOXA. Kiedyś :v Mugetsu i jego drużyna znajdowali się w Koloseum, wysłuchując rad Turaga. Obok nich, na ziemi, leżała świecąca Kosmiczna Kostka. Która wyglądała na dużą sześcienną skrzynię. - Po co to niebieskie coś? - zapytała Eris, wyrażając głośno wątpliwość wszystkich. - Użyjemy tego, kiedy sytuacja będzie beznadziejna, czy coś. Jeśli nam się uda - Muge podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem. - Kto będzie to niósł? - zapytał Huantonn. - No nie wiem - prawie szczerze powiedział Mugetsu. - Może ten, kto ma siłę Steltianina i telekinezę, hm? Huantonn przewrócił oczami. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - na dziedzińcu zjawiła się Arctica, z rękami zakrwawionymi po łokcie i śladami krwi na masce i piersi. Muge wzdrygnął się. - Jesteś cała we krwi-- - zaczął Toa Ognia. - No i? - Arctica wzruszyła ramionami, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Ekhem - odchrząknął Gburbas i pogładził się po brzuchu. - Jak już mówiliśmy, wyruszycie do Wymiaru Anihilacji (hehe), dzięki Olmak którą popierdzielił Kader... - ... Albo dzięki mojej masce Teleportacji Międzywmiarowej... - ...i zniszczycie Czerwoną Gwiazdę. W międzyczasie, my, ściągniemy do Metru Nui wszystkich ocalałych i wydamy Armii Anihilacji ostatnią bitwę. Ale nim udacie się od ich wymiaru, dotrzecie na Zakaz, do twierdzy Nethranna, to ostatni niezajęty zamek na wyspie. Właśnie tam siedzą ocalali z Gangu Shchupaka... Rossin parsknął śmiechem. -... i tam spotkacie ostatniego członka waszej drużyny, największego cyngla we wszechświecie. Ale do tego będą potrzebne moce Rossina i Huantonna. - Co? - zapytała żywa legenda, zaskoczona. - A nie byłoby lepiej, jakbyśmy zamiast drużyny po prostu posłali tam Huantonna? - spytała Eris. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. - Kiedy wyruszamy? - spytał Ksarel, któremu najmniej podobała się cała idea drużyny. - Kiedy tylko dostanę swój nowy uber-miecz - uśmiechnął się Muge. Nagle, zupełnie przypadkowo, całkiem niezamierzenie, pojawiła się obok nich nieznana istota z Nadzieją na rękach. - Mój pan przekazuje, że-- - zaczął mówić Tazalit, ale Muge wyrwał mu miecz, po czym powiedział: - Patrzcie na to. - i rzucił nim oburącz przez miasto, a następnie wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i bolesny krzyk. - ...że nie ma czasu na takie pierdoły i jest zmuszony powiedzieć, że „w dupie ci się przewraca”. - wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Tazalit zniknął. Muge popatrzył w kierunku, w jakim poleciała Nadzieja. Podrapał się po głowie i zaklął. - Od teraz jesteście Drużyną Pier-- - zaczął Altair, ale się ogarnął. - tzn. Mugetsem i Agentami C.I.A.C.H. Agenci popatrzyli na uśmiechających się Turaga jak na niedorozwiniętych. - Co kuźwa? - spytał Ksarel, załamując ręce. - Kto będzie Mugetsem? - zapytała Eris. Teraz to na nią wszyscy popatrzyli jak na niedorozwiniętą. - ON. - powiedział wściekły Muge, wskazując na Pheo. Ten skinął szybko głową. - Och. - A kto będzie dowodził obroną miasta? - zapytał Huantonn. - Em. Mitux? - Muge uniósł ramiona do góry. - A potem... Renzan? Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami. Czapter I,5: 50 masek Hiosha vol 1 Tia.... I,5.. Dzień Anihilacji +37 (no i co z tego, że podczas Prologu) Minęła północ, więc zaczął się nowy dzień. Trzydziesty siódmy dzień, od czasu gdy Armia Anihilacji zaatakowała ten gunwiany wymiar. Hiosh wyszedł bezszelestnie przez okno porzuconego budynku, w którym urządził swoją kryjówkę i wspiął się na dach. Dlaczego się nie teleportował? Bo „wiedza”? I poza tym, nie chciało mu się używać mocy. Przemykał się w cieniu, na wypadek, gdyby jakimś cudem ktoś obserwował dachy. Był profesjonalistą. Przebywanie pod przykrywką podczas Starcia OPków było... uch... męczące. Hiosh, przez ciągłe udawanie totalnej cioty, zaczynał myśleć i zachowywać się jak ciota. Dopiero spotkanie z jego ukochaną, z powrotem w swoim wymiarze, uspokoiło go, że nie zwariował. Rozmowa z odciętą głową Arctici przybitą na ścianie w jego willi była bardzo odprężająca. Dlaczego odciętą? Cóż, jego ukochana nie była w stanie spełnić zachcianek swojego mężczyzny, dlatego musiał ją ukarać. Niestety, za bardzo się pospieszył. Gdyby tylko poczekał kilkaset lat, aż w ręce Istoty-w-kapturze trafi POTENGA i MOC, oraz naprawiona zostanie Czerwona Gwiazda, Hiosh nie byłby teraz na takim... głodzie. Hiosh przerwał rozmyślanie, bo potknął się i o mało co nie spadł z dachu. Dalek w dole czekała twarda posadzka. Toa potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej. Potrzebował Arctici. I potrzebował jej jak najszybciej. Podczas swojej pracy dla Istoty-w-kapturze, jak tajny agent i dywersant w innych wszechświatach, kilkukrotnie dopadał różne żeńskie Toa Lodu (no, w jednym z wymiarów Arctica był mężczyzną, którego Hiosh momentalnie rozerwał na kawałki, obrzydzony), ale żadna z nich nie była godna dostąpienia mocy Respawnu. Miłość Toa-Makuty z tego wymiaru była... inna. Ostra. Niebezpieczna. Zimna. Hiosh zrobiłby wszystko, by ją dopaść. Ale na razie, Anihilacja musiała podbić ten świat. Dotąd mógł tylko ochraniać swoją przyszłą niewol-- towarzyszkę przed atakami niewtajemniczonych żołnierzy Anihilacji. W każdej wolnej chwili teleportował się do Metru Nui, gdzie przebywała Arctica i bacznie ją obserwował. Skryty pod jej łóżkiem, słyszał jak śpi. Te chwile były piękne, chociaż też bolesne. Im bliżej był Toa Lodu, tym bardziej jej pragnął. Pewnej nocy po prostu położył się obok niej. Toa-Makuta nagle usłyszał obok siebie: - MIAŁ! Odwrócił się i zobaczył dużego Tekotu, który podszedł do niego i zaczął ocierać się o nogę Hiosha. Wojownik wzdrygnął się i wierzgnął nogą, posyłając kota wysoko w powietrze. - MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAŁ! Rozważał zabicie Voxa, tymczasowego kochanka Arctici, ale porzucił tę myśl. Mógł postępować tylko i wyłącznie za rozkazem Istoty-w-kapturze, a ta nic takiego nie rozkazała. Właśnie teraz wykonywał jeden z rozkazów. Zinfiltrował w kilka godzin Nynrah (tak, całą wyspę. Taki był dobry) i poznał jej systemy zabezpieczeń. Nynrahianie? Nynrahczycy? Duchy Nynrah nie wiedziały, że w kierunku ich ojczyzny zmierza już flota Anihilacji, dowodzona przez Vastatorusa i jego przyboczną, CeaTię. Nie wiedziały, że na brzegach wyspy już wylądowały oddziały komandosów pod przywództwem Keelhaulda. Skoordynowany atak już się rozpoczął. A Hiosh właśnie wyruszył, by zniszczyć super-ultra-mega-uber-op broń Nynrahu. Gigantyczne super-tajne roboty bojowe, o których nie wiedzieli chyba nawet sami twórcy. Dotarł już na dach ogromnego hangaru, pod którym znajdowały się setki tysięcy maszyn zagłady, mogących stanowić zagrożenie dla Armii Anihilacji. Nie no, bez jaj, nic nie mogło stanowić zagrożenia dla Armii Anihilacji. Ale te Strażniki (dokładnie tak. Nie „Strażnicy”, a „Strażniki”. Gunwiany wymiar, gunwiane nazwy.) mogły opóźnić marsz wojsk. Hiosh kucnął i dotknął dłonią dachu hangaru, w którym pojawiła się okrągła dziura. Toa-Makuta wskoczył do środka. Kilkadziesiąt minut później znajdował się na ostatnim poziomie, -23, stojąc przed największym robotem. Po drodze wyrżnął wszystkich strażników, których było 48. Toa-Makuta odgarnął swój metalowy płaszcz (tia), uniósł ręce i skupił się na wyczuci każdego kawałka metalu w podziemiach hangaru. A potem zacisnął pięści i przyciągnął ręce do siebie, zawalając to wszystko w Karzahni. Zanim misterny plan Nynrah zwalił mu się na łeb, Hiosh teleportował się na powierzchnię. Zostało jeszcze 6 takich hangarów do rozp